bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarnok
Tarnok is a former miner from Onu-Koro, currently a member of Ussalry Seventh Squadron. Biography Tarnok spent much of his early life as a miner. He worked in the Great Mine in Onu-Koro, helping to excavate new tunnels and search for new veins of raw materials. This job went on for many years, until his team was sent to unearth a tunnel in one of the lowest portions of the Great Mine. The assignment went well, for a time, until one of the walls was shattered, and a large, crab-like Rahi emerged. The creature had struck without warning, and all of the miners were wiped out, save two. Tarnok and Helios, the only two Matoran left alive. Rather than running, Helios leapt into action, striking at the beast with his tool, only to be abducted by it when it began to retreat, leaving Tarnok the sole survivor of the incident. It left him with a furious drive to grow stronger, and make sure that nothing of the sort ever happened again. He trained as hard as he could with any weapon he could get his hands on, eventually joining the Ussalry, where he was quickly transferred to Seventh Squadron, under Sulov Koskium. He worked hard to improve himself even further, and served with Seventh for quite some time. He quickly gained a reputation as a cold but determined individual, tenacious in his defense of the village, but extremely quiet about any personal details. To this day, only the Ussalry Commanders and Sulov himself know of the events leading up to his enlistment in the Ussalry. Life went on fairly uneventfully, until Seventh responded to a plea for help from a miner. His group had been attacked and slaughtered, and it was decided almost instantly to investigate. Upon arrival, they found bodies in hideous states of dismemberment, and no sign of the attacker. However, the corpses soon began to rise even as the room grew cold. Hiemalis had struck without warning, and Seventh quickly found themselves overrun with corpses and elemental attacks. Tarnok himself was disabled only a short time into the fight, and as such, he was unable to prevent the squadron's deputy, Kol Uskey, from being captured. On patrol in the Great Mine, he was caught in the Great Mine Bombing, and quickly trapped on the lower levels. Unaware that he had been followed by both Uyism and Sulov, he quickly tried to make his way to the upper levels upon hearing Sulov's voice. The squadron commander had been trapped underneath a large portion of rubble, and he was losing blood very quickly. With no other alternatives, Tarnok was ordered to sever his hand at the wrist. Thus freed, Tarnok carried his commander to the hospital, in time for representatives from the Island Liberation Front, then called the Island Liberation Squad, to arrive. The two messengers quickly explained that the ILF was about to attack the Nui Rama Hive, and they wanted to enlist the aid of the Ussalry. After an argument with Regiment Commander Arkom, Seventh Squadron set out to give aid. During the attack on the Nui Rama Hive, the Ussalry eliminated hundreds of bugs while riding towards the Hive itself. Uyism, Gavarm, and Sulov in particular showed off their abilities, with Tarnok playing only a small role in their victory. Shortly thereafter, it was discovered that Sulov had ridden to battle without the Regiment Commander's authorization, and for this offense, he was banished. Tarnok roamed the island for a time, trying to find his prurpose again, but a lecture from Uyism snapped him back to reality. He returned to Onu-Koro in time to hear of Arkom's plans for Seventh, and to fire back with a lecture towards his superior officer. He departed for a time once more, only to return in time to see Kyju, a follower of Makuta, surreptitiously take over the village. He quickly began to prepare a political resistance to him, but that quickly paled in the face of the attack on Whenua. Tarnok arrived just as one of his allies, a Ba-Toa, was about to be overrun. He challenged the assassin, Liacada, to a one on one fight. During this time, Whenua was evacuated to his hut. The battle between the two was fierce, but Tarnok eventually came out on top, forcing Liacada into a hasty run towards Whenua's hut. Hot on her heels, Tarnok arrived only moments too late to stop her from killing the Turaga. However, she was promptly taken into custody. In the days following, he was hailed as a hero by many of his fellow villagers, though he feels quite strongly that the response is not merited. In the time since, he has arrested the Toa Maasi, as well as faced a rogue Marine Commander-turned-Valkyr, all of said confrontations ending in victory. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Personality Relationships Allies: *Sulov Koskium *Uyism *Leli *Ussalry Seventh Squadron *Island Liberation Front Enemies: *Hiemalis *Daylaria *Followers of Makuta *Toa Maasi (Debatable) *Liacada Quotations "The Makuta has tried to break our spirit." "For decades he has been trying to break us, to make us submit. He has been trying to crush our will, he has been trying to make us give up. He has sent his minions forth, and each time, we have sent them back in shambles. Finally, he has sent his own Sons against us." "I care not if it is one, one hundred, or one thousand. It all means the same to me; one more enemy to break through on our way to victory." The head of his weapon suddenly came up, the shaft resting on his shoulder. "Even if there's a million of them, we'll show them why Makuta hasn't won, and why he never will." "This is Onu-Koro. Dependable as the earth in which it is built, with a will of iron. This is our home. And he will not take it from us." Green eyes snapped sharply to a young Ussalmatoran, one marching steadfastly towards the front lines. "You." "Go to headquarters. Tell Arkom from me that it's time to take a stand. His village is in danger, and it needs its heroes. Tell him to get his hide out here, or I'll do it for him." The Matoran scampered off to do as he ordered, even as Tarnok himself looked to his left, and to his right. Leli and Whorok, and beyond them, his squadmates, fighting with him in spirit. "This is Onu-Koro's darkest hour. And our actions here will dictate whether we come through alive, or not at all. Get me every Matoran, every Skakdi, every Vortixx with a working arm, and the will to fight. It is always darkest before the dawn, and I say to all who can hear me now," "We. Will. Not. Lose." -Tarnok, upon seeing the invading Rahkshi force. "I can push this knife into your chest in the time it takes for you to blink. I can skewer you before you can strike me down, and even if you try to use your mask, I can still stick you like a Rahi before I fall." "And don't think I won't. I have every reason, and no reason not to. Sometimes, taking the moral high ground requires stepping over a few bodies. And I am more than willing to kill you to keep my village, my friends, safe." -Tarnok, a rare moment of open anger. Trivia *Tarnok was originally one of Krayzikk's least favorite characters. *For much of Ussalry Seventh's in-game history, there was a running joke about Tarnok being the one everyone forgot. Said joke has since been turned on its head. *Tarnok has been compared to Batman by a handful of players. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ussalry Category:Guard Category:Onu-Matoran